I'm Sorry
by LetMeBeMyself
Summary: The scene where Wesley went back to his apartment to get his father's gun, but without Fox or Cathy. Slash! Wesley X Barry. Non-Con.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'Wanted' and I do not in any way make a profit from this. **

Warnings: **Slash**! Man X Man sex. **Non-consensual** sex is also featured. If any of this disturbs or bothers you please turn back now, you have been warned.

* * *

Standing outside of his old apartment, Wesley Gibson had stopped thinking about how he would be greeted when the door opened. He had lain in his bed the night before, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating exactly what was going to happen when he went back to his apartment to retrieve his father's gun.

He had come up with several possible scenarios.

The 1st one: Cathy would open the door, see it was him and just slam it shut it again. He had ruled this one out as soon as he his brain had tossed the possibility out to him, because Cathy wasn't the type of person to just let anyone off the hook without screaming first.

Which led to his 2nd scenario: She would scream at him non-stop until he grabbed what he was there for and left. She might even try to hit him or throw things at him.

The 3rd scenario: She wouldn't even be home. He was kind of hopeful for this one.

The 4th one was more of a fantasy, he had no hope of it actually happening, but he couldn't squash the heavy feeling of hope in his chest when he thought of scenario number 4: She would see it was him knocking on the door, throw it open and cry about how worried she was and that she had missed him. It wasn't that he loved or even missed Cathy, because if he was honest he hadn't ever really cared for her. It was more of a want for someone to care about him enough to worry. He had come up with several more before he found he didn't really care about what happened, as long as he got what he was going back for.

With these possibilities rolling around in his head, he had been sure he was prepared for whatever would greet him. So when it was Barry that opened the door to the apartment he used to share with Cathy, he found himself a little surprised. He had not been expecting to see Barry peek out at him above the chain, he had not been expecting to see the surprise on his face, and he had not been expecting to see the little smile on Barry's face at realizing just who it was at the door.

"Wesley?" Barry gasped. "Hey, where have you been? I have really missed you man!" The small smile on his face was broadening and Wesley could feel his heart beat speed up and his anger rise.

'Missed me?' Wesley screamed in his head. 'How can you have missed me? You have obviously been very occupied with that fucking tramp?' Feeling a sneer crawl across his lips he lifted his foot and kicked the door open. Barry flew back and landed hard on the floor with a sharp cry of pain.

Ignoring Barry's prone form, Wesley stomped his way to the bathroom. Quickly fishing his father's gun out of the back of the toilet and making sure it was hidden completely, he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. 'This is me.' He thought, staring at the reflection blankly. 'Do I look different from the way I did before? I can't tell.'

"Cathy's at work! If you were wondering." Barry gasps out from the other room. There's the scrape of the chair as it slides across the floor and Wesley makes his way to the room. He pauses for just a moment to stare at Barry, who is struggling to sit up with the help of a chair. Barry pauses and looks up at him and there is fear in those eyes, and Wesley can't help but think the look kind of suits Barry.

'Sitting on the floor, in pain, looking up at someone who is so much better than him. Someone who could hurt him. Could make him do things against his will.' A harsh voice sneers from the back of his mind. As soon as that thought completely registers in his head, he feels that he needs to get out of there before he did something he would regret.

'I thought I was over all that crap.' He thought as he makes his way to the door. A thrill goes through him when he sees the look of alarm on Barry's face as he makes his way to the door.

"Wes! Where you goin' man?" He shouts struggling with the chair, trying his hardest to stand. Wesley ignores him and firmly shuts the door. He stands in front of it for a moment before heading down the hall where he had come. The few words that Barry had said kept repeating themselves. The list of words kept on getting shorter and shorter until all that was left was 'really missed you', over and over again. He stops at the top of the stairs and takes a deep breath. Just when he's about to take the first step down to his new and better life, the door to his old apartment opens and Barry limps out, looking both ways frantically until he spots Wesley. "Wes?"

His heart is pounding in his chest. Blood rushing through his veins. His vision narrowing until all he sees is Barry watching him with wide nervous eyes. Before Barry can even blink Wesley has him by the arm and has thrown him back into the apartment and slammed the door shut. He makes sure that Barry is watching as he turns the lock on the knob. He grins when Barry's face blanches.

'I wonder if he knows what's going to happen.' Wesley thinks.

"Wes, man, W-what're you doing? Where've you been? Everyone's been worried about you man." Barry chokes out, scooting back on the floor, trying to put distance between them. It's obvious that he's afraid that Wesley's going to hit him again.

"You know Barry, you don't seem too mad to see me. Even though I hit you upside the head with a keyboard! Hell, you actually seem kind of _happy_ to see me." Wesley says with a grin, stepping over to Barry until he's staring down at him. "Getting bored with Cathy? Realizing what a fucking bitch she is? Or are you starting to feel guilty? Guilty for being such a fucking asshole! Did you ever feel guilty before? Huh Barry? Guilty for sleeping with your 'best friends' girlfriend?" He spits out the word best friend as if it was a particularly disgusting word. He's panting by the time he's finished, and it takes him a moment to realize he had been shouting. Barry is staring up at him with large eyes and Wesley feels his heart ache when he notices that he is trembling.

"Wesley." Barry whispers, staring up at him. "I-I'm sorry, Wes! It-it was… I dunno! I do feel guilty! I didn't want to hurt you! I just wanted a fuck, man. And she just offered it up, I couldn't just say no, could I?" Wesley can feel his groin tighten at the way Barry begins to cry. Wesley kneels down and puts his hands on Barry's shoulders. Barry pauses and looks up into Wesley's face, mouth hanging open a little. "Wesley?" He whispers as Wesley leans his face in a little more.

"You could've just come to me if you were that desperate to be fucked." Wesley rasps into his ear. Barry chokes on a sob and tries to jerk out of Wesley's grasp. Wesley stares at him before slamming his shoulders into the ground. Barry's hands come up and he tries to shove at Wesley's chest and arms, but he doesn't relent, just keeps slamming him onto the floor, harder and harder.

"Stop, Wes! Please man, stop!" Barry wails, thrashing against Wesley's grip. When Wesley stopped and slid his hands from his shoulders, Barry sobbed into the air and let his head fall back to the floor. The back of his head and shoulders were on fire. "What's wrong with you?" Barry screams at him, eyes clenched shut and chest heaving with the effort to get air into his lungs.

"I'm being the man, Barry." Wesley snarls down at him grabbing him by the hair and hauling him up. Barry claws at his hands, but Wesley doesn't let go and he drags Barry to the bed in the corner before shoving him face first into it. Barry goes still when Wesley grabs his arms and drags them behind his back, where he ties them together with one of Cathy's scarves that was lying on the floor. Leaning his body over Barry's back, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. "It never bothered me that you were fucking her. I couldn't have given a fuck about her, Barry. I still don't. What bothered me was that you still pressed for a friendship, that you still wanted to be my pal! Why couldn't you just leave me alone? You were always such a clingy little bitch!"

Gripping Barry's hair, he jerks his torso off of the bed and grabs at the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head and down his arms before twisting them around his already bound hands. Wesley stares down at the bare back, fascinated by the twitching skin. 'I'm actually going to do this! I'm going to do what I've wanted to do since the first time I met him. I can't believe I'm actually getting to do this!'

"W-what are you doing Wes?" Barry wails, trying to turn and look back at him. Wesley pauses in running his fingers up Barry's back.

"You're not putting up much of a fight Barry. Why is that?" Wesley grins down at him, loving the way Barry's eyes widen and a blush paints his face. His hands slowly slide down Barry's flanks, before stopping at his hips and gripping them firmly. "Have you ever thought of what it'd be like to sleep with a guy?" Barry stares at him for a moment before realizing that he actually wanted an answer.

"N-No! Never! Now let me go, Wes! Please! This isn't funny!" Barry closes his eyes and turns his head into the bed, and struggles to fight back the tears. He gasps when Wesley's fingers slide into his pants and tease at the skin before slipping them down all the way and tugging them off his feet.

"Some reason I kind of doubt you haven't thought about it. You seem like the kind of guy who will take any kind of sex, you're probably just too afraid of being judged to find a guy who would want to fuck. But I'm not going to judge you Barry. I'm not the kind of guy to judge someone for something like that." Wesley steps away from Barry to get the full view of his exposed body. 'Such a nice body. A great firm, toned ass.' He hesitates for a moment before laying his full palm on Barry's ass, fingers gently pressing into the cleft of his ass cheeks. When the contact is made they both jump and Wesley has to shove Barry's face into the bed to muffle his scream.

"Shtp!" Barry screams into bed, jerking violently, trying to push himself into the mattress to get away from the hand caressing him, but the hand doesn't budge.

"If you keep shouting I'm going to fucking gag you Barry!" He snarls into his ear. He is surprised when Barry goes still, except for some small tremors wracking his body. He pauses for a moment and stares at Barry's shivering form. 'Now what? Do I really wanna do this?' He jerks back when Barry sniffles and whispers his name.

"W-wes, you don't wanna do this. Please, god! You don't want to do this." He chokes and digs his face into the bed. He gasps and sobs when the heat of Wesley's body leaves him. "Thank God! Thank you!" He starts to pull at the shirts and scarf that bind his wrists together and lifts his head to look around the room. When Wesley doesn't show up in his field of vision he begins to panic and struggle harder. Finally he gives up and drops back down onto the bed and screams into it in frustration. He jerks forward violently into the bed when something thin and wet touches his ass.

"Your kind of fun to watch when you're scared, Barry. Kind of hot, too." Wesley groans, staring down at his hand as it parts Barry's ass cheeks before lightly pressing a finger to the opening. "I had to get some lube. Wouldn't want this to hurt to bad." Barry's entire body goes stiff as he slides his index finger up to the first knuckle.

"Take it out!" Barry wails. "It feels gross! Please take it out!" Wesley ignores him and begins to slide his finger in and out, circling it from time to time.

"Relax Barry. Or this is going to hurt really bad." He takes his finger out and tugs at his zipper, shoving his pants down to his thighs and grasping at his cock. He pumps into his fist a couple of times before leaning over Barry and rubbing himself against his ass as he nips at Barry's back. Barry is shaking and trying to burry himself into the mattress to escape the firm, warm dick pressing against his ass. Wesley stops and returns his hand to Barry's opening, quickly shoving his finger back in, cock twitching at the flinch it causes. He frowns as he struggles to get the second finger in. "Barry relax! I can't get the second finger in!" Wesley snaps angrily, pouring more lube onto his hand and fingers.

"I don't want it! I don't want this!" Barry shouts. Writhing away from the probing fingers. Wesley growls and forces the second finger in.

"Relax!" He shouts and slaps Barry on the ass. "Or I'll just fuck you without preparation!" Wesley groans when the tight walls surrounding his fingers soften and he can move his fingers more easily. He eventually manages to get four fingers in and he can't help but grin and laugh as Barry shoves himself back onto his fingers. "You like this don't you? Having my fingers in your ass. I can't wait to see how you'll take my cock." He pulls his fingers out and grabs at Barry's thighs, lifting them onto the bed. He pauses and slides his hands up the inside of Barry's thigh, grinning as his hand slides against the slickness of Barry's pre-come. "I think you're ready."

Wesley sags against the cold tile of the shower wall. "I just raped my best friend." He whispered to himself. Stepping away from the wall, he shuts the shower off and stands there, feeling the cold seep into through his skin. After he had come, Wesley had decided that he should take a shower, needed to wash off what he had done and the smell of sex. He hadn't been expecting the tidal wave of guilt that had come and crashing into his chest. He didn't know what he had expected, but guilt hadn't been it. He'd briskly dried himself off and jerked into his clothes. He had paused at the handle and took a deep breath. Shoving the door open Wesley made his way to the locked door. Halfway to the door he stops and looks at Barry. 'I should untie him.' He thinks to himself. He walks over to Barry's still form and reaches for the ties, but jerks back when Barry flinches and attempts to scoot away from him. He thinks about trying again but changes his mind and makes his way to the door again.

"I-I'm sorry." A raspy voice calls out. "I'm s-so sorry, Wesley." Barry sobs brokenly into the mattress. Wesley stops and clenches the doorknob in his fist.

"Goodbye Barry." He says, staring ahead at the door before jerking it open and stepping out. It takes him less than three minutes to get to his car and once he is inside he just sits still and stares at the steering wheel. Tears begin to well up in his eyes and he presses the heels of his hands into his eyes to fight them off.

"I'm so sorry Barry!" Wesley sobs.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note: If you saw any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense/could be improved please tell me! If anyone thinks I should continue this please tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
